


Горькие воды

by miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP, Упоминание пыток, данте из э боттом донт @ ми, но с долей ангста, очень лайт gore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: - Уничтожив сердце, демона легче всего убить, - говорит Вергилий, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо брата.- Я знаю, - пожимает плечами Данте.





	Горькие воды

Высохшая земля переходит в упруго пружинящий влажный песок постепенно, пока они идут к воде. Бескрайнее озеро уходит вдаль за горизонт, соединяясь вдали с темно-красными тучами, затягивающими небо. Темная гладь кажется почти черной, изредка налетающий ветер волнует воду у самого берега, но в остальном подземное озеро молчит. Кое-где из воды торчат изогнутые корни, будто руки, тянущиеся к ним – древо пало и питать их нечему, поэтому они уже давно не двигаются, застывшие и высохшие. От воды несет холодом.

Данте садится первым и откидывается назад, опирается на локти, вытягивая длинные ноги. Небольшая передышка – она давно уже нужна была им обоим. Вергилий медлит какое-то время, прежде чем сесть. В отличие от брата, растянувшегося на песке, он степенно становится на колени по очереди и садится в сэйдза, подобающе выпрямляет спину и устраивает клинок ровно параллельно коленям, отдохнуть.

Боковым зрением от видит, как поворачивает в его сторону голову брат и оглядывает его. Он ожидает услышать очередную ребяческую подколку, но Данте, на удивление, молчит.

Далеко на горизонте тяжелые тучи прошивает молнией, и через какое-то время до них долетает отзвук грома. Легкий ветер дует со стороны озера и темная вода идет рябью – сладковатый медяной запах крови щекочет ноздри. Вергилий сглатывает. Он бы ни за что не признался вслух, но снова чувствовать запахи – приятно. Ощущать влажную упругость песка под ногами – приятно. Мышцы чуть ноют, восстанавливаясь после их последней стычки с Данте, и это тоже приятно – снова чувствовать свое тело и силу в нем.

Данте так и не отворачивает лицо, и Вергилий отрывается от созерцания бескрайней глади, поворачивается к нему, поднимая бровь в качестве невысказанного вопроса.

\- Что? – в свою очередь спрашивает Данте.

\- Не припомню, чтобы ты так долго молчал, - говорит Вергилий.

\- Ты сказал, что болтовня действует тебе на нервы.

\- С каких пор ты стал воспринимать то, что я тебе говорю?

\- Мечтай, - фыркает Данте. – Тебе нравится моя – как ты это называешь – болтовня.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Ты же затеял этот разговор.

Вергилий замолкает, уязвленный. Может и так. Может, он соскучился по звуку человеческого голоса.

Может, он соскучился по Данте, подкидывает сознание мысль, но Вергилий отбрасывает ее, слишком поспешно. Он чуть хмурится, глядя брату в глаза – на лице у Данте все то же странное выражение, с которым Вергилий порой его ловит. Будто бы он пытается что-то – кого-то? – разглядеть в нем.

Данте берет его за предплечье, и руку тут же прошивает болью – отголоском боли.

\- Не притрагивайся ко мне, - мгновенно меняясь в лице, буквально шипит Вергилий.

Данте хмурится и ведет по руке вниз, берет его за ладонь, чуть сжимая пальцы. Вергилию приходится сжать ладонь в ответ, чтобы проверить, что все суставы целы. Кончики пальцев жжет огнем, хотя на данный момент все ногти на месте.

Проклятье.

Он думал, кошмары должны были исчезнуть.

Данте держит его за руку так же крепко, едва заметно поглаживая большим пальцем ребро ладони.

\- Скажи мне, - просит он.

Вергилий качает головой, выдыхая рвано. Повинуясь секундному порыву, он разворачивает ладонь тыльной стороной вверх, сплетая их пальцы, хотя предплечье снова прошивает болью, которая чуть затихает, когда он с силой, до белых следов сжимает руку.

Озеро перед ними внезапно волнуется, по черной глади расходятся волны, вода прибывает так, что береговая линия поднимается почти до их ног. Он закрывает глаза, и кажется, будто толща воды обрушивается на него, заполняет легкие, давит на глазные яблоки.

Воспоминание появляется тогда, когда становится нечем дышать.

 

***

 

Иногда он приходит сам.

Иногда надевает обличье отца.

Иногда матери.

Последнее время его излюбленным образом становится зеркальная копия. Почти зеркальная, Вергилий всегда досконально знал, чем они отличаются с братом, до самой мелкой детали. Это для постороннего взгляда они выглядят одинаково – чем дольше всматриваться, тем больше отличий. Губы, слишком узкие, линия челюсти, слишком высокая, излом брови, слишком пологий. Злость и обида были еще слишком свежи в памяти, когда он первый раз явился под личиной брата, эмоции не удалось скрыть - и эта ошибка дорого обходится.

Каждый день он ломает каждую кость, каждый сустав, сминает его, будто бумагу, одевает в плащ из собственной кожи и дарит серьги из собственных зубов. Порой тело триггерится бесконтрольно, частично, и Мундус поддевает и вскрывает чешуйчатые пластины, чтобы добраться до горячего лавового нутра, выламывает зачатки пластинчатых крыльев у самого основания, с сухим треском сминает роговые щитки доспеха.

Когда все заканчивается, и от физической оболочки остается всего ничего, он бережно берет его на руки, укладывает под пьедестал огромной статуи, теряющейся в темноте. Чужая сила проходит через изувеченное тело, восстанавливая ткани, сращивая кости – слишком быстро для обычной регенерации, слишком высокая нагрузка для нервных окончаний. Энергия проходит через тело резко и грубо, заново наполняя его силой и оставляет Вергилия одного, на холодном каменном полу, задыхающегося от фантомной боли, пока он привыкает к целостности тела.

На следующий день все начинается заново.

 

Иногда он в настроении поговорить.

Он усаживается, скрестив ноги и подперев подбородок кулаками – ребяческая поза, в которой украденный образ кажется совсем юным. Вергилий устало отворачивается и тут же на горле сжимается невидимая ледяная рука, силой разворачивая его лицо. Смотреть неприятно, выглядит тварь абсолютно так же, как Данте, но что-то неуловимо не так, то ли в лице, которое порой идет рябью, то ли в едва заметной отметине на лбу, под которой скрывается подрагивающий третий глаз.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит Мундус. – В тот раз тебе возможно удалось бы меня одолеть.

Вергилий тяжело смаргивает воспаленными веками, в глаза будто сыпанули песка.

\- Если бы не был так слаб после вашей небольшой семейной размолвки в Темен-ни-гру, - откровенно забавляясь, продолжает Мундус. - Наверное, мне стоило бы поблагодарить твоего брата за то, что он тебя так потрепал.

Вергилий не отвечает.

\- Я скажу ему лично, когда он придет сюда за тобой. Перед тем, как убить и его. Но, конечно, не сразу, - спохватывается Мундус. – Для него я тоже подготовил развлечения.

\- Не придет, - говорит Вергилий, и собственный голос кажется сухим и чужим, слова дерут глотку, отвыкшую от разговоров.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Мундус, и подозрительный прищур тут же разрушает иллюзию лица Данте – собранный, жесткий, он совсем на себя не похож. Вергилию становится чуть легче.

\- Если ты собрался держать меня тут до тех пор, пока не заявится мой брат, то ждать придется долго, - говорит Вергилий, горло начинает болеть от длинной фразы. – Потому что он не придет.

\- Придет, будь уверен. Кровь приведет, раз уж вы порождения Предателя.

Мундус сплевывает, упоминая отца.

\- Вы оба – оскорбление для этого мира. Выродки. Так низко опуститься, чтобы смешать кровь с человеком – бесчестье для демона, - презрительно говорит Мундус.

\- Твой брат смердит человеком, - продолжает он. – Но ты – ты другое дело.

Он берет Вергилия за подбородок, вздергивая лицо вверх. Человеческая рука обращается в когтистую лапу, и Вергилий чувствует, как бритвенно-острые края взрезают кожу, скребут по кости.

\- Ты успел пробудить демона внутри, и я чувствую, - Мундус наклоняется, глубоко втягивая воздух носом возле его щеки, будто огромный пес. – Чувствую дух Предателя.

Пальцы сжимаются еще крепче на челюсти, полностью ее обездвиживая.

\- Когда второе отродье заявится сюда, - говорит Мундус, запуская когти еще глубже ему сквозь щеку. – Я убью его, не сразу, конечно, ты успеешь насладиться зрелищем. Но с тобой будет по-другому.

Голубые радужки наливаются красным, и краденое лицо чуть подергивается, будто в спазме.

\- Я не откажу себе в удовольствии сломать тебя.

 

***

 

Когда от заполняющей горло воды начинают гореть легкие, Вергилий на какое-то мгновение верит, что наконец-то умрет. Эта мысль приносит облегчение. Пока он не чувствует, как крепко держит его ладонь чужая рука, будто бы тянущая на поверхность. Он противится, хочет остаться в темной глубине, сулящей покой, но его будто силой выдергивает из забытья.

Он резко открывает глаза и делает вдох, который режет горло. Вергилий смотрит по сторонам, постепенно приходя в себя – мир вокруг такой же, как и был. Темно-красное небо, высверкивающее молниями на горизонте. Запекшийся, чуть влажный от близости воды песок. Искореженные останки высохших корней. Темное гладкое озеро, кромка воды все на том же месте. Он видит над собой лицо Данте, опершегося на руки над его головой, запоздала соображает что он уже не сидит, а лежит на спине. Лицо у Данте серьезное, он бы сказал даже взволнованное.

 - Ты дышать перестал, - говорит Данте.

Это было бы замечательно, думает про себя Вергилий. Разом решило бы столько проблем.

\- Данте, - предостерегающе говорит Вергилий, но он не слушается – конечно же он не слушается.

Вергилий отпихивает Данте рукой, но тот собачьим поцелуем лижет пальцы, перехватывает ладонь своей, утыкается в подбородок, жарко и влажно дышит в шею. Вергилий отворачивает лицо, но Данте слишком много, он будто одновременно находится со всех сторон.

\- Вергилий, - почти просящим тоном говорит Данте.

\- Убери руки, - холодно говорит он.

Данте на этот раз слушается – вот этого он не ожидал, отпускает, хоть и с видимым нежеланием, его запястья, отодвигается, садясь на пятки. Без груза над собой Вергилий наконец вдыхает глубоко, тоже поднимается и садится, согнув колено.

\- Если ты собрался умереть, то не выйдет, - говорит ему Данте с обманчивой легкостью в голосе. -  Думаешь, зачем я сюда с тобой потащился?

Если ты собрался _еще раз_ умереть, повисает в воздухе невысказанной частью фразы.

Вергилий прикрывает глаза ладонью, но присутствие брата чувствуется незримо, и он ощущает, как тянется его кровь к своей половине. Пальцы покалывает от того, как близко Данте – ощущение возвращает его на много лет назад, и он остро чувствует, как ему не хватало этого все прошедшие годы.

Хотя врядли бы это можно было назвать словом _не хватало_ – за вечность в аду Данте превратился буквально в фиксацию, навязчивую идею. Мундус думал сделать ему больнее, надевая его личину, но дал ему якорь, зацепку, чтобы концентрироваться.

Он думал о Данте, когда раз за разом ломалось его тело и разум, чтобы восстановиться снова.

Он думал о Данте, когда Мундус возложил ледяные ладони ему на плечи и повелел подняться Нело Анджело, оставляя Вергилия мертвецом позади.

Он думал о Данте, когда сдирал ногти, выцарапывая портал, который приоткрыл оживший в мире людей его клинок.

Думал, когда вскрывал себя от бедер до грудины.

Думал, когда приносил в жертву свою человечность.

Думал, когда собирал кровь тысяч людей, чтобы взрастить плод.

Его опять начинает потрясывать – пока ощущение прикосновение чужой кожи не прошивает его, будто электрическим импульс. Данте держит его лицо в руках, сидя перед ним на коленях, и вид у него очень обеспокоенный – Вергилий бы даже назвал это испугом, если бы мог представить такую эмоцию у Данте.

\- Не трогай меня, - задыхаясь от внезапного прилива злости, шипит он.

Он наотмашь бьет Данте поперек лица, рассекая скулу, они катятся по земле, обмениваясь быстрыми ударами, пока Вергилий не дотягивается до меча и молниеносным движением приставляет лезвие к груди Данте, лишь на пару сантиметров погружая острие под нижнее ребро.

Данте внезапно затихает, опять внимательно рассматривая его лицо. Потом берется за лезвие обеими ладонями, раскраивая пальцы почти до кости, и резким движением вгоняет клинок глубже, почти на половину лезвия, пригвождая себя к влажному песку.

Он протягивает окровавленную ладонь к лицу Вергилия и проводит легко вдоль скулы, мажет красной полосой. Слова им и не нужны – Данте не сдается, просто отдает себя в его руки.

Вергилий использует меч, как рычаг, и слышит влажный хруст – ребро, потом второе. Он засовывает в рану вначале лишь кончики пальцев, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, потом ныряет целиком ладонью, режется сам о лезвие Ямато, но ему уже все равно. Он проникает пальцами глубже под ребра и чувствует наконец его – ритмично сокращающееся сердце, трепет нежной ткани в его ладони. Данте кашляет кровью.

Он берется даже не за рукоять меча – перехватывает свободной рукой Ямато за лезвие, рассекая ладонь, вытаскивает мешающий теперь клинок из тела брата и кладет его рядом, нависая сверху.

Данте морщится, когда он задевает рукой сломанные ребра. Вергилий чуть сжимает бьющееся в ладони сердце, и смотрит почти завороженно, как из уголка губ Данте появляется струйка крови и стекает по щеке к уху. Он наклоняется чуть ниже, и чувствует чужую руку на загривке, притягивающую его к себе.

Данте дышит тяжело, хрипло. Вергилий прихватывает слегка нижнюю губу, чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы накрыть его рот своим. Пальцы Данте путаются в волосах на затылке, он отвечает на поцелуй почти жадно – рот у него мокрый от крови, и от этого железистого привкуса Вергилий будто каменеет.

Вкус собственной крови во рту ему знаком слишком уж хорошо.

\- Забирай, - просто говорит ему Данте, когда отрывается от него сделать передышку.

Вергилий не сразу понимает о чем он, пока Данте не указывает взглядом на руку, уходящую ему под ребра. Сердце в руке жарко пульсирует, и Вергилий на секунду задумывается, что будет если он сильнее сожмет ладонь, выпустит когти в триггере, проламывая грудную клетку, раздирая аорты. Он достает руку медленно, чувствует, как прямо за ним начинают зарастать порванные мышцы и срастаться артерии.

Кровь, капающая с ладони темно-багровая, почти лаковая. Вергилий наклоняется к Данте еще раз, обхватывая его лицо руками и Данте перехватывает его за запястья, пачкаясь собственной кровью.

\- Уничтожив сердце, демона легче всего убить, - говорит Вергилий, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо брата.

\- Я знаю, - пожимает плечами Данте.

Он чуть приподымает голову, снова утыкаясь в губы, и Вергилий ощущает, как чужие руки отпускают его запястья и через мгновение берутся за его ремень, расстегивая штаны. Данте чуть сгибает ноги в коленях, обхватывая его бедрами, и Вергилий чувствует, как его бросает в жар от того, как сильно ему сейчас нужно больше и ближе.

 _Мое_ , пульсирует темной волной в мыслях, и у Вергилия сводит пальцы от нетерпения.

Его ладони шарят по телу Данте почти бесцельно, задирая хенли и проводя по мышцам живота, цепляя ремень, сжимая бедра.

\- Ты издеваешься что ли, - стонет Данте и убирает руки с его задницы, быстрыми ловкими движениями расстегивая свой ремень. Он приподнимает поясницу, чтобы стащить штаны до колен, и Вергилий обхватывает его одной рукой, пропуская вторую под спину. Он сплевывает на начинающую подсыхать пленку крови на ладони и обхватывает себя мокрой рукой, придерживая Данте под коленом.

Данте вцепляется ему в плечи для опоры, бесстыдно двигает бедрами ему навстречу, подмахивая. Он подставляет шею, подставляет губы, подставляет всего себя – весь Данте целиком для него одного, и Вергилий берет все, что может.

Они не должны были разделяться, никогда.  

Он кусает Данте в шею, оставляя глубокий след от зубов, и смотрит, как быстро затягиваются ранки, слизывает выступившие бусины крови.

\- Полегче, - говорит ему возле уха Данте и хрипло смеется, и Вергилий только тогда осознает, что начал триггериться – полувыпущенные когти оставляют глубокие борозды на боках Данте.

От пытающихся вырваться крыльев свербят лопатки, но Вергилий остатками сознания пытается удержать человеческую форму. Данте, видимо, понимает это по его лицу: он ухмыляется и сильно сжимается вокруг его члена.

Вергилий рвано выдыхает и упускает контроль на какую-то секунду – чувствует, как хрустит позвонок и трещит вскрывающаяся кожа. Между лопаток сильно натягивается ткань плаща, и он чувствует острый чешуйчатый хвост будто третью конечность – обвивает им Данте в два крупных кольца, сжимает третье кольцо на шее.

 _Мое_ , опять повторяет что-то темное, захлестывающее мысли.

\- Да, - говорит Данте, голос у него низкий и сиплый от возбуждения. – Да.

Он запоздало понимает, что сказал свою мысль вслух, и тут же жалеет об этом. Он чуть замедляет ритм и переводит дыхание.

\- Эй, - недовольно говорит Данте, сжимая его коленями. – Да твой, твой.

Вергилий смеется, уткнувшись ему в шею, оттягивает когтистым пальцем кольцо своего собственного хвоста, чтобы прикусить кожу на шее.

\- А ты? – внезапно спрашивает Данте, почему-то не продолжая фразу до конца.

Вергилий двигается резко, выбивая из Данте низкий стон. Он наклоняется совсем близко к его уху, утыкаясь носом во влажные от пота волосы на виске.

\- Да, - говорит он, прикусывая мочку, и берет совсем невозможный темп, протаскивая Данте спиной по земле.

\- Давай уже, - задыхаясь, говорит Данте. – Целиком.

Вергилий чувствует, как держать контроль над частичным триггером все сложнее, но он не хочет пока превращаться целиком – хочет продлить ощущения в человеческом теле, куда более отзывчивом. Силой концентрируясь, он снова возвращает когти в обычные пальцы, проводит костяшками пальцев по щетинистой щеке Данте.

\- Закрой рот, - говорит Вергилий, но выходит это почти _нежно_.

Данте кончает так же шумно и картинно, как он любит делать все – стонет, закусывает губы, высверкивает красными молниями неконтролируемого триггера, рвет Вергилия за шею удлиннившимися когтями. От осознания того, что Данте кончает _под ним_ , Вергилий кончает следом, до хруста сжимая ребра брата чешуйчатым хвостом, который опадает хлопьями, когда он целиком превращается в обычную форму.

Он скатывается сверху, ложится рядом, восстанавливая дыхание. Данте смотрит на него, скосив глаза, и Вергилий чувствует прикосновение ладони к своей.

На какое-то мгновение он по привычке хочет отдернуть руку, но подумав, оставляет все как есть, едва соприкасаясь костяшками с внешней стороной ладони Данте.

Озеро у их ног все такое же тихое, но холодом с него уже не несет.

 

 


End file.
